Set up for Countdown
by youdidwinsodidi
Summary: "Guys, you can't just- You can't! Just, at least tell me how serious it is!" Jane yelled. A story following Detective Jane Rizzoli & Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles in their search to find a killer, but none of the leads are making any sense. Follow them as they try to figure out what's going on. Picks up after S04 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! First of all, thank you for opening this.

This story is based on two episodes from the TV show _'Castle'; _I took the script from the two parter episode (Setup S03E16 & Countdown S03E17), and turned it into a story in the _Rizzoli & Isles_ universe. Since I've been having a writers block for a long time, this seemed to be a good idea to practice my writing skills without having to kill my brain to find a good plot to use. The first chapter was written in one day, so sorry if it lets you down.

Anyhow, since _Castle_ has more main characters, and the spotlight is on two totally different characters with different personalities from _Rizzoli & Isles_ - I had to play around with it for a little bit. Granted, I had a lot of fun to figure out which response could be okay for any of the characters that I am using. The story is also not an alternative universe, so nothing will be different. Please give it a shot, it might surprise you.

So, before we start. Yes, the concept of the story is not mine, the characters are not mine. I don't wish to make profit out of this, nor do I plan on selling this. _Castle_ and the concept of this story belongs to ABC family and the characters used in the story belong to TNT. English is not my mother tongue, nor is it a language I am fluent in, so I apologise for any mistakes.

Last, I want to thank all the people who contineously have to deal with my complaining about my incapabilities to write.  
Also a big thanks to the people who are willing to correct my mistakes and point them out to me.  
You are wonderful.

Okay, then let's start rolling, I guess.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli awoke abruptly when the ringing of her cellphone disturbed her peaceful slumber. She ran her fingers slowly through her raven-black curls and then proceeded to pat her bed trying to find her cellphone. When her fingertips found the object, she grasped it and slowly brought it to her ear, stifling a yawn with her other hand.

"Rizzoli?"

She muttered, her voice still hoarse from her deep sleep. Jane had been ill with a cold; it was fall and she had forgotten to close her window when she fell asleep on the couch. When she had awakened, the rain had caught her and so had the cold breeze.

Her best friend had fussed over her the next day, trying to get her to take a day off to make sure that she was alright, but Jane wasn't having any of it. Surely a little cold wouldn't get in the way of solving crimes, would it? She had waved Maura's concerns off with a smile and a cup of hot coffee. But awakening now, Jane was slowly regretting not having listened to Maura – because, _fuck,_ it felt like hell had teleported itself into her head.

"_Korsak has been trying to reach you for hours, Jane! Where have you been?"_

"Maura," she groaned. "Calm down, I slept through your 2000 other calls – I'm sorry, I would almost think that somebody died."

"_As a matter of fact, yes, there is a case. Why else would I be calling you at 4 AM?"_

Jane smirked lightly at the doctor's response, imagining the puzzled look on her face. After all those years, she still would have these moments where she wasn't catching onto Jane's sarcastic comments, much to Jane's amusement. Now and then, Maura would try to make a joke of her own, the attempt mostly being funnier than the joke itself.

"It was sarcasm, Maura. Sarcasm."

She had now pushed herself off the bed and was heading towards the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she scrunched her face and ran another hand through her hair.

"_Oh. Well. Alright – I texted you the address. Hurry up Jane," _There was a small pause_. "Oh, and bring some coffee."_

"Maybe," Jane smirked to herself. "I'll get there as fast as I can."

* * *

Jane arrived at the crime scene about twenty minutes later, a coffee in each hand. Maura, wearing her blue cocktail dress, quickly noticed her appearance and stepped over towards her, honey blonde curls bouncing against her cheeks, her hazel eyes looking rather exhausted. They greeted each other with small smiles, Maura taking the second coffee out of Jane's hand. Slowly sipping on the hot coffee, she closed her eyes and she let the liquid pass through her throat.

"I needed this," She sighed. "I haven't slept since yesterday. I was about to return to my house when they called me." She turned around to face Jane, her face tilted slowly to the side. "What about you? Are you feeling any better?"

Jane shrugged lightly, drinking from her own coffee. She gestured with her hand to indicate that they were going to move towards the body. "Can't complain," she grunted. "Surely felt better before though." They approached the body with fast steps, passing by a yellow cab without wheels. The cab had been stripped, and all that was left of it was standing on 4 stone blocks. The area surrounding the cab seemed to be deserted too. The building around them seemed to be uninhabited, and it looked like nobody has lived there for about 10 years. Jane eyed the cab quickly and frowned slightly.

"What's with the stripped cab?" She asked once she arrived near the body. Her team was already hovering over the victim. Korsak was talking with somebody on their team, demanding them to check out the cab and look around for stolen car parts.

"Security guard wondered the same thing," Frost replied, smirk plastered on his face. "That's when he found the body."

"Who is our victim?" Jane asked, her head slightly tilted to the side to take a better look at the dead man in front of her. The features of the man revealed that he was Asian and couldn't be much older than thirty years old. His white hoodie was bloody because of the shot in his chest. Her eyes trailed down his body. Fair build, not skinny but not fat either.

"Bai Lee," Frost answered her, kneeling down beside the victim. "Taxi driver. We didn't find any money on the body or on the cab."

Jane nodded at the given information, shifting her weight that was leaning on her one leg to the other, her brain processing. "Then everything points to him being popped for cash and car parts."

"Not everything Janey." Maura replied absently. She was also kneeled down, next to the victim, writing things down on her clipboard.

Upon hearing the term of endearment, Jane straightened herself, surprise plastered all over her face as she looked over to Korsak, who started laughing. Frost moved towards them and halted next to them.

"Did she just call you _Janey_?" he whispered, mock noticeable in his words. He gave the medical examiner a quick pat on the shoulder causing Maura to get up and turn around to face the three detectives.

"What?" She asked, oblivious to the whole situation. Korsak and Frost burst out in laughter once again.

"Nothing, Maura," Jane answered, soft smile playing on her lips. "They're just a bunch of kids, ignore them. You said you found something unusual?"

"Not at first," she said – moving around towards the right side of the body. "Time of death fits a robbery. He was killed at 11:15."

"So precise!" Frost commented enthusiastic. "I'm impressed, Doctor Isles!"

"His watch broke when he fell." Jane replied, her eyes rolling slowly, moving over to where Maura was standing and she gave her a smirk.

"You shouldn't have told him that," Korsak laughed. "Let him be impressed like the little boy he is!"

"Hey!" Frost whined, pouting lightly.

Maura gave them a quick look, slight annoyance in her eyes and then turned back to look at the body again.

"Cause of death seems to fit too. Looks like it was a 9mm to the noggin, but I can't confirm until I do the autopsy. But there is something that doesn't fit. His fingers were broken one at a time. Though, it's known that cabbies often hide their money; maybe they tortured him to tell him where the money was?" She tilted her head to look at Jane, who was inspecting the bullet hole.

"Yeah, could be." Jane nodded, giving Maura a soft smile before turning around to Korsak and Frost. "Alright, let's find out where he was driving and who he picked up before he wound up here."

"Got it." Frost answered.

"Jane," Maura said after everyone started heading towards their car. "I'll come up to give you the autopsy reports as quickly as possible. You should think about heading home after I bring them to you – you still don't look healthy."

"I'll be fine, let's solve this case and then I can sleep for days."

* * *

"Bai Lee," Frost stated. He was sitting down at his desk and had pulled up the information about the victim. "A real immigrant success story. Came over from China seven years ago, became a citizen last June. According to the taxi and limo commission, he owned his cab and medallion with a cousin, Xiu Yu."

Jane nodded as her phone started buzzing, a new text message arriving from Casey who was currently back in Afghanistan. She had been avoiding his text messages ever since he decided to go to back to the army to take the General job.

"Uh," she tried to regain her focus. "Right. Well, Doesn't TLC know where Bai was? Don't they like, track their cabs?"

"Only when the meter is running," Korsak nodded. "Bai shut his off at 10:02 PM."

"So there's no way to know where he went before he died," muttered Jane. "Fantastic."

"Actually there is!" Frost replied, smile on his face as Jane snapped her head towards him. "Bai subscribed to a GPS tracking service. It helps cabbies map out the best place to troll for fares, stuff like that. Anyway, after Bai shut off his meter, he drove up to Jackson Square Q. He parked in the 1600 block of St. Nicholas Avenue for six minutes, motor running, and then he drove to the warehouse."

Jane frowned lightly, trying to make sense of the information. She tossed her mobile phone onto her desk out of irritation. Resting her head on her arm that she was using to lean on the desk, she closed her eyes. She just wanted to go home and sleep, so she could forget about the fact that Casey wants her to marry him and move with her to Afghanistan. If only it was so easy.

"What was he doing there?" She groaned. "Jackson Square T is a shady place that time of night. And he turned his meter off which means he wasn't looking for a fare."

"Maybe he was carjacked and forced to drive to that warehouse?" Korsak offered. Jane nodded several times after each other in agreement, pointing her finger at the screen. "Aright, have Unis canvass the area. See if anyone remembers seeing him. What about his last phone call, Frost?"

Frost nodded and started typing in some things on the computer in front of him and quickly pulled up the needed information.

"10:01, to his wife, Sie Lee. He also opened a notebook application and wrote this, written an hour before he died." He pulled up an image on the bigger screen so that everybody could see it. He then continued "S4121652, I tried to check if it was license plate – but no."

"I think I got it," Jane answered after a few moments of silence. "Seven digits, it's a phone number. S is the initial of the person who it belongs to."

"I'll try that," Frost replied and started typing on the computer. "Nothing, with all the Boston codes. Hm," he leaned back against his chair. "Intriguing."

"Very," Jane smirked and then grabbed her blazer. "Come on, Korsak, Let's go check out the wife. Frost, you keep trying to find the annotation."

* * *

Jane was quiet during the car ride, eyeing her phone occasionally. It had buzzed again, Casey demanding her attention once more. He wanted an explanation as to why Jane was ignoring him; why she wasn't responding to his e-mails – and most likely, what her answer was to his marriage proposal.

Truthfully, she herself didn't even know. Yes, she wanted to marry Casey because it was just so simple. But she refused to give up everything for him. Her job, her family, her friends – he couldn't just ask her to do that.

When she had discovered that she might be pregnant, she thought her world was crumbling down. She could see the way she'll agree to marry him for the sake of the baby, he would have to retire – she would have to quit her job, and they'd both be angry the whole time. Eventually, he would start drinking and then leave her.

But loving him right now was so simple. He wasn't there most of the times but like Maura pointed out, it's not normal to love someone more when they leave you than when they are with you. And as much as she wanted to, she couldn't forget the little things she couldn't stand. He was too domestic, too fast. She just wasn't ready for this. Right?

Or maybe she was just doubting the fact she really loved him. Maybe it was because she was growing desperate to find love, because she was scared of being alone forever. Perhaps she was scared of proving everybody right that she really was unable to love someone.

Maura had disagreed when she had voiced this fear to her. Maura had said that she would never be alone and that maybe Jane herself was blind to see all the people that cared about her, and that she cared about. She told Jane that she was forgetting how loyal she is. The same loyalty being her disadvantage in this situation.

She sighed as the car came to a halt in front of the house.

"You okay?" Korsak asked, genuine concern resting on his features. "Yeah," Jane nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Mrs. Lee," Jane began with a soft voice. "We understand that Bai called you at ten. What did the two of you talk about?"

The wife in front of them was silently crying. When they had arrived at the door, she started crying immediately. She had guessed something had happened because he hadn't come home that night. It never got easier for Jane to tell people their loved one has passed away. After all those years, it still stung as hard as the first time.

"Just that he'd be late. The plays were getting out and he wanted to pick up more fares."

She covered her face with her hands, her black bangs falling on top of them. Jane's heart broke even further at the sight. She didn't know how it felt, losing someone like that – she knew the fear of losing someone, but this must be on a whole new level. Sie eventually embraced herself – her skinny arms holding her own lithe body that was covered by a silky blue dress, as if she protecting herself from the pain.

"Actually, he didn't do that. He turned his meter off and he went up to Jackson Square Q. That part of town is known for drug dealing and prostitution" She replied gently, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

She saw the shock wash over the wife's face and grabbed her knees with both her hands. Jane noted how skinny her arms and legs were, and absently ran a hand over her own wrist, proceeding to touch the wounds on her hands. "No!," she cried out in desperation. "Bai would never do that!"

Her cousin walked into the room and sat down next to her, handing her a glass of water. He gave her a concerned look and rubbed his hand up and down her back, but she smiled sadly at him. "Thank you, Xiu."

Jane fiddled for something in her pockets. Once she found what she was looking for, she handed the cousin a paper. "This annotation was written on Bai's phone – Do you have any idea what this is?"

Xiu took the paper and inspected it. "S1412652," he mumbled and paused to think. "No. I don't recognize this. I- I thought that this was a robbery, that he was robbed."

"It was," Jane replied. "It's just any piece of information could be useful. How did he seem lately?"

"Worried about money," Sie replied sadly. "Cho, our daughter, needs surgery. It's been very hard."

Her head snapped towards the direction of another room when the crying started. The pain in her eyes was growing gradually, and Jane felt her heart hurt at the view.

"I'm sorry," Sie mumbled. "She'll never know her father. Please excuse me." She quickly stood up, her one hand rubbing at her eye as she passed by and shot the detectives an apologetic look. Jane followed the wife leaving the room with her eyes and then turned back to look at Xiu. After a few moments of silence, she decided to proceed with the interrogation.

"Xiu," She asked. "You and Bai were business partners?"

The cousin nodded in agreement.

"How was the business doing?"

"You don't get rich driving a cab, but we made money. Bai drove and we rented shifts to other drivers, Kevin McCann and Dimitri Voldov." Jane gave a quick nod at Korsak, who immediately knew what to do and started writing down the given names.

"So you didn't drive the cab?" Korsak asked.

"For me the taxi medallion was an investment. I just started a new business, a moving company." He replied quietly, his emotions finally taking the better of him as he punched the couch next to him. "TLC doesn't issue a lot of medallions, luckily it's worth a fortune. Sie inherits his share, she'll need it."

Jane nodded, giving him a supportive look when her phone started ringing. She fiddled in her pocket to find it and brought it to her ear.

"Excuse me," she said quickly, turning her head away. "Rizzoli?"

* * *

Jane entered the interrogation room where Frost was already interrogating Leman Jones, and sat down beside her partner. The interrogation room always had this smell that remembered her of cigarettes, even though nobody is allowed to smoke inside the room. It went well together with the dark green colors they selected for the room.

"I found those car parts!" Leman yelped, the upper part of his body leaning over the interrogation table. His yellow shirt was very wide, and smelly – Jane decided. It looked as if he had been wearing the same shirt for two weeks. He also had very light blonde hair, that was sticking onto his cheeks because of the sweat. Sweat he had acquired by running away from the police, she assumed.

"On the car you stripped," Jane groaned. "We have a witness who places you at the scene. So please, just stop with the lying." Her fingers touched her temple lightly. The headache that had appeared on the way home was driving her nuts.

"A witness?" Leman's eyes grew in shock and leaned back against the chair, lifting both his arms to each side. "Fine, I stripped that taxi, it's what I do."

"After you killed the driver." Jane explained pointedly.

"After I what?!" Leman's voice grew louder and stronger. "No, I didn't kill any driver because there was no driver." He slammed his fist on the table, as if he were to put emphasis on his words.

"He was robbed in the warehouse," Frost mentioned simply. "Robbed and shot in the head."

"Well, not by me. Okay? I was cruising around 11:15-ish and I saw the cab sitting empty, and I figure, no sense in letting good parts go to waste."

Jane smirked lightly at Frost and then back at the suspect. Maybe this case would be easy after all.

"11:15-ish? There you go," She said, leaning back against her chair, crossing her arms in front of her. "That's exactly when he was murdered."

"Look, no, I don't hurt people! I'm just a car guy! Your witness must've done it. That's it. And I was just playing innocent bystander or something."

"There was no witness." Jane simply stated then, causing the suspect to stare at her in surprise. She felt Frost smile beside her.

"What do you mean?!" Leman asked, puzzled look on his face.

"I was bluffing."

"Bluffing?"

"Yes!" Jane smirked.

"No!"

"Yeah," Frost joined in the conversation – achievement nearby. "She's allowed to do that. I'm surprised that you didn't know that."

Leman Jones pushed his chair back fast, causing it to fall on the floor. He rested his hands on the table and was leaning forwards to the detectives.

"No I mean," His voice powerful. "There was a guy there! I saw him!"

"What guy? Can you describe him?" Frost asked, noting something down on his clipboard.

"I didn't get a clear look. He ran off when I pulled up. But he was there. He was there looking for something in the car. He did a number on the interior and tore up the upholstery!"

* * *

When she left the interrogation room, Maura was waiting for her. It was immediately clear to Jane that she had been listening to the interrogation from behind the mirror. She gave her a small smile as she approached the other woman.

"Do you think he is telling the truth?" Maura asked, passing Jane the coffee that she had gotten her. Maura knew her friend needed the coffee to cope with all the stress from the case, her upcoming undecided marriage and her latest pregnancy scare.

"Hm," Jane thought aloud, sitting down in her chair behind her desk. Maura moved forwards and leaned against her friend's desk, trying to study her best friends face. "I don't think the guy has the improvisation skills to make up a lie like that."

"I'll have my team look for any signs that anyone tampered with the car."

"Thanks, Maura."

They slowly sipped on their coffee when Jane's phone started buzzing. Both she and Maura were staring at it for a moment, causing Maura to eventually snap her had towards Jane's direction.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Maura asked pointedly. When Jane refused to move, she grabbed the cellphone and looked at the caller. Casey. Okay, that made sense. She didn't know that Jane had been avoiding Casey.

"Have you been ignoring him?" She questioned lightly. Jane grabbed back her phone and put it inside her blazer's pocket. "It doesn't matter, Maura," Jane groaned. She didn't need anyone pushing more pressing matters onto her plate when she couldn't even deal with them herself, let alone talk about it. She pushed her chair back, grabbed her blazer and stomped out of the bullpen.

She passed Frost who tried to stop her with what seemed new information but she decided that she wasn't in the mood for it. "Not now, Frost."

"What's with her?" Frost asked when he reached Maura, the hurt still noticeable in her eyes. Maura just shook her head as an answer. Korsak moved to join the duo, folder in his hand.

"So," he said. "I spoke with one of the drivers who rents a shift with Bai's cab."

"Kevin McCann?" Frost asked.

"Eh no, the other one, Dmitri Voldov. He alibied out, but he had lots to say about McCann. Him and Bai got in a major fight two days ago. He didn't know about what, but Bai told him he was going to fire McCann."

"Where is McCann now?" Maura asked. She was going to find Jane to ask her if she was doing alright and then pass the information on.

"Renting a shift at Allied Taxi." Korsak responded, frowning lightly.

"I'll – I'll go and tell Jane then."

"Could you?" Frost asked, remembering Jane leaving the bullpen in a rage. He knew that only person that could calm Jane down in such moments was Maura. "That'd be best."

"Yeah."

* * *

Maura had found Jane in the café, arguing with her mother about Tommy drinking again. She decided she wasn't going to interrupt their family argument. She paced around for a few minutes, until Angela waved at her and gestured her to come over. Jane shot her an apologetic look, probably for what happened earlier and Maura returned it with a smile, to ensure that _'don't worry, it's fine. I won't ask'. _

She informed Jane of the new information on the case, about Kevin McCann and explained to her that Dmitri said that Bai had plans to fire Kevin. Jane grabbed Maura by the arm and that is how they ended up standing near a yellow cab, a white male about thirty years old leaning out of it. His long black hair resting over several parts of his face. Maura had started coughing the moment she smelled the cigarette smell on his gang like clothes, and had to stand further away from the cab than Jane.

"Yes, Bai and I had words. No law against that, right?"

"Where were you yesterday at 11:15?" Jane asked with a stern look. Maura had to resist laughing out loud when she saw how intimidated the man was by Jane's tone.

"In this cab driving a drunk bond trader to the Upper West, why?" Jane noted that the man didn't seem upset at all when he learned about his boss' murder. The man had this lifeless look in his eyes – the one that reminded her of Hoyt.

"Well, because that's when he was murdered."

Kevin sighed, running a hand through his relatively long greasy hair and then proceeded to rub his beard. "You're kidding me. Look, I didn't lay a hand on that guy."

"Why did you and he fight two days ago?" Maura asked and Jane shot her a smile. It was one of these rare times that Maura goes along with her to interrogate someone, and whenever she does, she always makes sure she gets to interrogate the suspect too.

"Because he was raping me on rent. Look, the guy could afford it, he was flashing a roll that could choke a horse. Five grand easy." He made some hand movements that were supposed to make it look like the roll of money was gigantic.

"Wait, was he known for carrying around that much money?" Jane asked with a curious tone in her voice. If he was known for carrying around a lot of money, the reason as to why he had been killed would be easy.

"First I saw of it. Look, um, are we done here? Because my meter's running."

Jane nodded sternly as she watched the cabbie leave, and moved to stand on the pavement next to Maura. "If Bai was struggling to pay medical bills, what was he doing with that much cash?" Maura asked.

"No idea," Jane shrugged and grabbed her buzzing phone to read the new incoming text." It's Frost. He needs me back at the crime scene as soon as possible, come on, I'll drop you off."

* * *

Jane arrived back at the crime scene after dropping Maura off and saw Korsak and Frost hovering around the car. She walked over to meet them and they both waved at her, gesturing her to come over there.

"Remember Leman Jones said that some other dude messed with the cab?" Frost asked once she arrived near the two. Jane nodded as an answer, indicating him to go on.

"Well, CSU just figured out why." He signed for her to follow him to the other side of the car. He started kneeling down and pointed inside the car. Jane followed his gaze and saw the cameras poking out of the car.

"The car had cameras." She stated, making the wheels in her head turn.

"Pinhole cameras. Microphones, too."

"Great. All we have to do is rewind to last night, see who was after him, case closed." She mumbled. She really hoped it could be this simple but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"We can't. They ripped out the hard drives with all the video data." Korsak replied from the other side of the car.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jane yelled in frustration, throwing her hands in the air as she started stomping off angrily. She wasn't in the mood for cases that didn't make sense.

* * *

They had been going over the facts and different suspects for hours now and still hadn't found anything. Jane looked over to spot the time and saw the clock indicated it was nearing 6PM. Had she really been working for fourteen hours already?

'_Poor Maura,'_ She thought as she saw the woman walking towards her. _'She's probably been awake for more than 30 hours now.' _Jane flashed a small smile to Maura who was approaching her with slow steps. She looked so tired, so worn-out, exhausted.

But she knew the feeling; she couldn't fall asleep the day before so here she was with 3 hours sleep. Well, at least she did sleep compared to Maura.

"Hey," Jane murmured, her voice more hoarse than usual due to her cold.

"Hi," Maura replied, smiling softly at her. "Found anything?"

"Not even a clue," Jane sighed deeply.

"Are you staying over?" Maura then asked. She didn't want to go home alone, because she was feeling so exhausted that she was scared she might have an emotional breakdown if she was alone. Also, her best friend seemed pretty upset herself; it was probably not a good idea for them to be alone right now.

"Yeah," Jane mumbled after a few moments. "My apartment still has Casey all over it. Let's go."

She got up from behind her desk and grabbed her blazer to put it on, whilst Maura started collecting Jane's stuff in her bag. She said her byes to Frost, Korsak long gone, and they stepped towards the elevator. Once they got in, Jane rested her head against the cold mirror, her eyes closed.

"Fuck," she cursed. "My head is killing me."

Maura was glad that Jane didn't see the way she had given her a concerned look, she really was. Because that was the last thing that Jane needed right now, having to worry over other people worried about her.

* * *

Jane let herself fall onto Maura's couch with a loud noise, followed by a loud sigh. She ran a hand through her hair as Maura sat down next to her, handing her a beer and putting her own glass of wine down. Maura eyed Jane cautiously, as if she was afraid of saying something wrong.

"Jane," she asked softly, her eyes glazing over the other woman who had her eyes closed, enjoying her beer. "You look terrible."

Jane opened her eyes, laughing. "Thanks for the compliment, Doctor Isles." Maura returned the smile.

Granted, Jane did look terrible. She was exhausted, and sick. She thought they could solve this case in a day, since it was a simple robbery, and then she could return home but now, it sure doesn't look like it. And also the stress from Casey's question was still weighing on her.

"How are _you_?" She asked Maura, placing her beer onto the table next to Maura's wineglass. Jane smiled softly at the other woman, who probably looked even tired than her. "You said you haven't slept since yesterday; you hanging in there?"

Maura nodded slowly. She didn't need her best friend to worry about her, especially with her current situation. She knew how much the situation frustrated Jane, not knowing what to do – and Maura knew all too well that her opinion was worth a lot to what Jane would answer Casey; but she didn't want that.

"I'll be fine," Maura answered. It wasn't as if she was lying, she would be fine eventually, after a good night sleep. "I heard they found cameras inside the cab."

"Yeah," Jane replied, stifling a yawn. "Strange thing is, Bai's wife, his cousin, other drivers, none of them knew that he'd installed those cameras."

"Hm," Maura frowned, sipping some wine slowly. "Maybe Bai was doing a reality show?" She offered with a smile.

"See!" Jane said mockingly, waving both her hands to the side. "That's what I said too!" She gave Maura's body a slight push, smiling. "But turns out no, and they weren't installed by law enforcement either, so..."

"You think someone was spying on him." Maura's face turned into surprise, smile still lingering on her lips.

"Or his passengers," Jane nodded. "Maybe he overheard something he shouldn't have. Anyway whatever it is, I hope we find it soon. I'm tired."

Maura gave her a supportive smile and turned her body to face Jane. She laid her elbow on the couch and rested her head inside her hand. Inspecting the other woman her facial features, she smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, Jane." She whispered lightly. "We should head to bed; tomorrow will be a busy day."

Jane also twisted her body around and copied the same position that Maura had and looked her in the eyes. Maura could see the pain and hurt that was being reflected in Jane's deep brown orbs. She hated seeing that pain in her best friend her eyes.

"Don't apologize," Jane patted Maura's arm. "It's difficult but none of this is your fault. I just," She paused, closing her eyes. "I don't know what to with Casey. I'm not sure if I love him that way, and I don't want to give up everything for him, Maura – I don't want to and I can't."

Maura felt her heart hurt at the thought of her best friend leaving. She had been alone so long and when Jane came into her life and became her friend, she started feeling less lonely. Maura shifted on the couch and embraced Jane slowly, the detective returning the hug after a few moments.

"Take your time, Jane," She whispered once they broke apart. "You know I'll support you in whatever you do. But now, I think it's time for bed." Jane nodded and rose up from the couch, extending her hand to Maura, who accepted it gladly.

"You go first," Maura said. "I'll clean up."

"Okay."

* * *

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, thanks for getting to chapter 2.

I want to thank everybody for the super kind reviews, the favourites and the follows. You're all so wonderful, I love you all.  
In this second chapter I've added some things that I've felt needed to be included from the actual series.

I want to thank all the people who listened to my two days of complaining and nagging.  
Thank you to my friends who bothered to spend their hours correcting my horrible English. I love the way you will read everything aloud to make me embarassed.  
Ahem.

Last, I hope you all have a great time watching the season premiere.  
Have a beautiful day.  
I love you all.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Frankie stopped Maura in the corridor to speak to her. She had seen him approaching her, and her level of anxiety had reached the highest of levels immediately. Once he had reached her, Maura was nervously shifting around, looking at everything but Frankie.

She well remembered the way how he had kissed her, thanks to her photographic memory. But what could she do, he had taken her by surprise. Jane's warning about hurting her brother's feelings were still clearly ringing through her head. In all honesty, she had flirted a little bit with Frankie to distract herself from the fact that her best friend might be getting married, and might be leaving for Afghanistan. But that was all. Maura had no intention of starting a relationship with someone who was basically family to her.

"We need to talk about our kiss," Frankie said slowly, his eyes full of something that Maura didn't dare to think about. She recognized that look all too well, a wave of guilt passing over her.

"Yes, we do," she replied. "It can never happen again." The look on her face was stern, as if she was trying to make sure that Frankie got the message. Maura could see the hurt appear on his face, and she hated it. She hated that she had to hurt his feelings, that she got carried away in what she called her _little game. _And maybe,_ maybe_ , even if she had the slightest Interest in Frankie – Maura decided she would never pursue it. As much as she liked the whole Rizzoli family, Jane would always be her favorite Rizzoli.

"Y-yeah," Frankie mumbled quietly, eyes downcast. "Sorry to have bothered you, Maura." He nodded once at her and then turned around to walk towards the bullpen. She took a few moments to realize what just happened and proceeded to follow him into the bullpen. She never liked upsetting people because she was scared people would end up having a grudge against her

"Frankie, I'm so-", Maura tried to say, but she stopped once she saw Jane standing in the bullpen, resting against her desk. She held her phone close to her ear, her hair covering most of her face – but Maura could still see that she was massaging her forehead with her other hand. Maura noted how Jane dressed more casual today than yesterday. And as much as she loved the purple shirt mixed with the blazer from yesterday, she did prefer this black blouse on her. It matched well with the black pants she was wearing, she decided.

* * *

Jane groaned softly as she massaged her forehead once again. This conversation she was having with Casey was giving her headaches. He had called again and she decided just to get it over with – she was going to tell him that she didn't know yet what she wanted to do. But that plan had proven to be more difficult than she first had anticipated.

He had started to complain and whine like a little child and Jane thought it was because he was trying to get her to pity him. She decided that this was one of the things she really didn't like about Casey. Jane removed her hand from her forehead and looked up when she noticed the sound of heels nearing the bullpen. She sent Maura a small smile, seeing that she was wearing the yellow chiffon dress that they had bought together, topped by a grey blazer.

When they had found the dress, they both agreed that it matched Maura's hazel eyes and honeyblonde hair perfectly, and that it would almost be a crime to not buy it. She readjusted her attention to the phone call and then turned around, her back facing Maura. Casey was now accusing Jane of avoiding him.

"I told you I am not!" Jane yelled angrily into the phone. She pushed a few buttons and then tossed it onto her desk, falling down in her chair, running a hand through her hair. Maura slowly walked towards her, placing a coffee onto her desk as Frost arrived at her desk too.

"Hey," Jane mumbled, massaging her forehead once again. She almost felt embarrassed that her friends had to witness her outburst. Jane didn't like attention and yet she had this funny way of attracting too much of it – leading to some amusing situations.

"Hey," Frost replied, and sat down in his own chair, opposite of Jane. "Were you talking to Casey?" He regretted immediately asking once he saw Jane's look turn into a stern one.

"Barry—", Maura tried with a small voice. She knew that Jane didn't like it when people were trying to intrude on her personal conversations and she feared for the detective's reaction.

Jane scoffed loudly, regaining her posture. "It's really none of your business," she smirked. She was glad that Maura was trying to protect her, always being there for her; but she could handle Frost. Frost was a friend of hers too in the end, but she wouldn't tell him the same things that she told Maura. She trusted Maura with her life.

"But yes." Frost wasn't bothered by the rather rude response and just shrugged. He was getting used to this kind of behavior from Jane, so he basically never commented on it anymore.

"It just looked personal."

"It was." Jane stated shortly, indicating that the topic was over. "Where are we on those camera's?" She shot Maura another small smile, knowing that their conversation wasn't over yet. Maura would probably find her somewhere during the day and make her talk about her phone call with Casey. But Maura would also know that she shouldn't dig too much. She knew that if Jane was ready to talk about it, she would.

"Just that they were installed by a pro. Techs are running the serial numbers now to find out where they came from. A guy with surveillance in his cabs, too much money in his pocket, the whole thing feels hinky." Frost said, going through the file again.

"Based on his financials, it looks hinky, too. Guy had medical bills up the wazoo, but then there's this from five days ago." Korsak said as he walked into the bullpen, indicating them to come into the other room. He pulled up Bai's financials again.

Jane frowned lightly as she noticed something that was indeed rather hinky. "A cash deposit for ten thousand dollars?"

"What's a struggling cab driver doing with that kind of cash?" Maura questioned lightly, her head tilted to one side. They all shrugged in response. Frost went to sit down beside Korsak and started typing something on his computer.

"Yo," Frost said. "I just found something weird. I logged into Bai's GPS account to track where he drove the day he died. At 4:07 PM., Bai's picked up a cash fare at 15th and Ann Street."

"What's weird about that?" Maura asked, confusion noticeable in her voice as she turned her face towards Frost.

"Well," Frost replied, lifting his one hand to the side as if he was indicating a path. "The passenger rode for 26 minutes, then got dropped off at the same corner where Bai picked him up. Now, who would pay thirty bucks to go in a circle?"

Jane, who was sitting on a chair beside him, rose to her feet – and walked towards the screen. She was pointing at the screen, nodding her head up and down a few times and then turned around to face the team.

"Someone who wanted to talk to Bai," she paused for a beat and then turned around to face the screen again. She looked around on the screen to where the traffic cameras were in the street, and her face lit up when she noticed there were camera's just a few meters away from the place where he picked the man up.

"Check those traffic cameras, Frost. See if we can get a look at that passenger."

"On it."

"Jane?" a voice came from the doorway and Jane identified it as Frankie's. She gestured at him to come over and when he did, he hand her a file. Jane opened it and quickly scanned through the file as a smile crept on her face.

"We got a match on those cameras hidden in Bai's cab." She explained, tossing the file back onto the desk, grabbing her blazer from her chair. "The cameras were ordered a week ago by a Techno Pro Systems."

* * *

Jane slammed the door of her car shut when they arrived at Techno Pro Systems. She decided that the place looked rather cheap, it being situated in someone's garage. The white walls didn't match the green furniture that he used in the garage. Jane was sure Maura would have agreed with her on this matter – and if Jane knew that the mix of colors was wrong, something was really wrong.

They entered the garage and a ginger-haired man in a blue working outfit came over to them. He wasn't very tall and he seemed on the skinny side too. The bags under his tired blue eyes indicating a lack of sleep. Jane wondered if maybe was feeling guilty about what he did. Maybe he heard the man he helped got murdered.

"Hi," he said. "Welcome to Techno Pro Systems. I'm Craig, can I help you?"

Jane nodded, fiddling for her badge and then flashed it in front of the man. His eyes widened just the necessary amount when he saw the badge.

"Yeah," she answered, her voice still hoarse. "I'm Detective Rizzoli, this is Detective Frost." She waved her hand over to Frost's side as she introduced him. "We're here to talk about the hidden camera's you've installed."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I didn't install any hidden cameras." The man rambled in response, guilt clearly visible in his eyes. Jane was wondering if the man was even trying to hide the fact that he was guilty of something.

"Your name is on the purchase order," Jane showed him the document she was holding – pointing with her finger at his name printed onto the document.

"As is your signature." Frost added, shooting Jane a playful smirk. The evidence they had against this man was foolproof. He found it almost amusing how the man was trying to deny his guilt even though his body language was betraying him.

"You violated the expectation of privacy act." She tilted her head to the side to be more intimidating. "Do you know that I could arrest you for that?" Jane knew she was bluffing, she wasn't going to arrest him for that. They were here for a homicide, not for illegal acts – but he didn't need to know that.

"Yeah," Craig mumbled quietly, whilst staring at the ground. He then snapped his head up quickly, shaking it a little bit to each side. "I mean – I mean, no!"

Jane gave Frost a quick look, small smile playing on her lips as he returned the favor. She had Craig where she wanted. Jane had the needed experience to break people when she needed to, since what Hoyt did to her. She absently ran a hand over her scar, feeling the pain once she pushed it softly. It was a never ending reminder of what the man had done to her.

"Or," he began slowly. Craig shot him a hopeful look. "You could just tell her who hired you to install the surveillance equipment."

"I promised him I'd keep it on the DL." Craig argued nervously.

"Who hired you?" Jane questioned sternly, her voice more powerful than before.

Craig sighed once or twice, running a hand nervously through his hair. He shrugged and eventually gave up. "Bai Lee."

"You put it in for Bai?" Frost questioned, squinting his eyes a little.

"Yeah." The reply almost came as a squeak.

"Why would he have you put cameras in his cab?" She moved her one foot to the front, snapping her head, that first was directed to the floor, over to Craig. The more leads they got, the less sense this case made. Jane hated it. Normally she'd like cases that presented a challenge, but with everything going on right now - she wished she could just catch a break.

"Security reasons," Craig shrugged once more, his nervousness visually disappearing. "That's all he said."

* * *

Once Jane and Frost returned from their outing, she entered the café. Angela quickly spotted her and gestured her to come over.

"Janey," Angela said disapprovingly, putting down a plate filled with pancakes in front of Jane. "You look tired! Did you sleep?"

Jane only huffed in response. She knew her mother was only asking because she was concerned and cared about her, but sometimes she wished that her mother could just leave her alone. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, poking at the pancake that she had just gotten from Angela. Her mother seemingly understood the message, because she left and went back to the counter.

"Jane." Maura said lightly. She had just entered the café and sat down on the chair in front of Jane. She was surprised the detective didn't even notice her. Normally Jane was very on-guard, the smallest noise making her flinch. Maura decided that her behavior was justified, remembering her past with Hoyt.

"Yeah?"

"Don't just poke your food, eat it. You need to eat properly."

"I know, mom." Jane drew out the last word, annoyance noticeable in her voice. She just wasn't hungry, but she knew she had to eat because she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. But honestly, the thought of food made her feel sick; like she was about to vomit any moment.

Maura knew that those words meant the end of their conversation. She poked at her own food and eventually started eating it – eyeing her best friend several times during their lunch. They had quiet lunches before, but this one made her feel really uncomfortable, wishing she could just do something to help. Part of their friendship was their comfortable silences; the way they could just sit and watch TV mindlessly, or read books together. It was something that made them feel at ease with each other. And that is why she hated seeing her best friend so worked up like this.

* * *

"Yo, Rizzoli," Frost said, gaining Jane's attention. She got up from her desk and went into the computer room, sitting down in one of the chairs beside Frost. "Caught a break on our mystery passenger off a traffic cam where Bai dropped the guy off." He pulled his screen up on the view-screen. "Notice anything?" he asked.

Jane took a closer look at the man. On the screen there was a Chinese man with a creamy suit. Jane noticed the man was bald but still had a ridiculous moustache. He looked like he could be 6 feet tall, but she wasn't sure. He sure looked like he had long surpassed the age of thirty, though. Jane got up to take a closer look. She let her eyes scan over the screen and noticed the man's jacket was stained at the hip on the photo.

"He's carrying." She noted, poking the view-screen.

Korsak, who was sitting on the other side of the room nodded. "Yeah, but he's not police." He stated like it was common knowledge. "Suit is way too fancy." Jane noted the grin playing on his lips. She knew that Korsak wasn't the most stylish person of all. She remembered when he wanted to pick a fitting tie to wear to court; they had teased him the whole day because both ties had looked like disco outfits.

Jane liked Korsak, he was like a father to her. He had always been very supportive of her in whatever she was doing. She knew she had hurt his feelings when she had asked to get a new partner, but he understood. Korsak always understood.

Aside from Maura, he was the only one who she told about her false pregnancy. Jane had wondered if it had made her a bad person for hoping that she wasn't pregnant, but she didn't let her mind wander on it too long. The moment she discovered that she wasn't with Casey's child, she was relieved. She really was; because she had been scared of all the things she would have to say goodbye to. She didn't want to have the possibility of having a child with Casey influencing her decision whether she wanted to marry him or not, as cruel as it may sound.

"Let's canvass the area where this was taken," Frost offered. "See if anyone knows who he is."

* * *

Sie ran both her hands through her hair, clearly out of desperation, Jane noted. She felt bad that she had to come and question the wife again about the cameras, but it had to be done.

"I keep track of the expenses for the cab," she said softly, her eyes roaming over the paper once again. "There was never any bill for the cameras."

"What about the $10.000?" Korsak questioned. He too felt a little uncomfortable asking the wife these questions in this situation.

"The first time I heard about the money is today. I can't imagine where it came from." The wife mumbled in response. Jane and Korsak shot the same painful look at each other. She wondered what was going through Sie's head right now. Did she feel betrayed by her husband? Did she feel angry? Sad? She wanted to say something to comfort her, but quickly enough realized that there were no words that could possibly make this situation any better.

"Money, cameras, Jackson Square Q," Jane said softly. She tilted her head to the side and had a worried look in her eyes. "Sie, your husband was clearly hiding something from you. Do you have any idea what it was?" It almost pained Jane to have to ask this question to her.

"No," Sie replied. She buried her head in her hands, sobbing quietly. "No, I don't understand this at all."

Jane apprehensivey shifted so she could rest against the couch. She shot a concerned look over to Korsak, who responded with a small shrug. Moments of silence passed, when Korsak opened his folder and grabbed a picture.

"Hey," he said lightly, asking for the wife's attention who was still sobbing. "Do you recognize this man? He rode in your husband's cab." He showed her the picture of the bald Chinese man with the fancy suit. Sie inspected the picture as she slowly took it in her hands. After a few moments she returned it, her cheeks red from her tears.

"Yes!" she exclaimed once Korsak took it from her. "Y—yes. He was here." Korsak shot Jane a look that she couldn't quite figure out what it meant.

"When?" She probed, hoping to get more information about the mysterious man. Sie thought for a few moments. "Last week," she stumbled over her own words. "H-he and Bai were talking in the street."

She got up and walked over to the window, pointing at a certain parking space in the street. Sie then covered her chest with one of her hands, watching sadly out of her window. She stood in silence as Jane and Korsak watched her, unsure of what to say.

"Who was he?" Jane eventually asked after moments of silence. She felt like she was intruding on the woman's personal moment of grief.

"I asked Bai," Sie replied softly, turning around to face the detectives again, tears still visible in her eyes. "He said that the man had mistaken him for someone else."

* * *

Jane and Korsak entered their car in silence, just staring out of their windows. Korsak put the folder away whilst Jane fixed her seatbelt. She let her body fall softly into the seat, resting her head against the seat, sighing deeply.

"Bai clearly knew the guy," she mumbled softly as she recalled how the woman gazed sadly out of her window. Sie was standing there again, as if she was waiting until God realized that this was all a big mistake and suddenly her husband would park his yellow cab there, step out of it and take her into his arms. "Why would he lie to her?" Jane continued. Her voice was full of an emotion that she wrote off as disbelief. She wondered, if she had ever gotten married to Casey, if he would ever lie to her like that.

Then again, anyone you love could betray you like that, she decided. It wasn't just Casey. Jane was fighting a mental battle; was she really trying to find an excuse not to marry Casey? Why wasn't the fact that she didn't love him not good enough? Did she really need to justify not marrying him? And to who did she have to justify this? To herself?

"How does he end up dead the same day this guy rides in his cab?" Korsak questioned, obviously seeing that Jane was in deep thought. They both spent some more moments in silence, both lost in their track of thoughts, when Jane's phone started ringing rudely. She grabbed her phone from her belt and brought it to her ear, flipping her hair backwards.

"Rizzoli?"

* * *

"We just got a hit for the mystery passenger." Frost said when Jane and Korsak walked back into the bullpen. They had spent the drive back in total silence, both minding their own business. Jane was still beating herself up about the issue with Casey, still unsure how to deal with it.

"We got a name on that face?" She asked as she sat down in her chair that was on opposite of Frost's.

"Not yet," Frost replied, with a smile on his face, waving a paper in front of Jane. "But he's a big fan of this coffee shop on 14th. He shows up every afternoon for an espresso at two." Jane grasped the paper out of his hand and grabbed her blazer whilst standing up.

"I'm going alone," She said and walked out of the bullpen, waiting for the elevator to pick her up whilst she put her hair in a ponytail. When she the elevator opened the doors, she noticed Maura standing there.

"Maura," she sounded surprised, quickly taking notice of the fact that Maura had her jacket on and wasn't carrying any folders. "What are you doing here?" She lifted her one hand to pat Maura's arm lightly, as a way of saying hi.

"I was coming to ask if you wanted to have lunch," Maura replied her voice going just a little bit higher at the end of sentence. She tilted her head to the side, noticing the ponytail and the fact that Jane had put her blazer on. "But it seems like you're busy?"

"Nah, I was heading out," She put her hand on Maura's back, leading her back into the elevator. "Come with me and then we can have lunch afterwards." Maura's face changed into a puzzled one as she was pushed back into the elevator.

"Ooh," a smile crept onto her face as she snapped her head towards Jane's. "I get to be part of the cool crowd?"

Jane lifted one of her eyebrows at the expression and then shook her head, small smile playing on her lips. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Yes, Maura. The cool crowd." She rolled her eyes as the elevator doors closed in front of them

* * *

"Sir! In the cream suit!" Jane yelled, holding her gun in her hands. She was moving with a fast pace towards the man, Maura following her just a few steps behind on her stiletto heels. "Stop, BPD, turn around!"

The man came to halt, slowly and his raised shoulders slumped down a little. The man raised his hands slowly into the air, both on each side of his body. He then slowly turned around, smirk playing on his lips as he came face to face with Jane. She nodded her head two times, the second time she tilted her head a little bit to the left, to indicate that he had to get his gun out of his coat. He slowly moved his hand to his pocket and grabbed his gun. He slowly handed it over to Jane, who was still watching him with a stern look on her face and the gun pointed at the man. She handed the gun with her free hand to Maura, her gaze still fixated on the man, not wavering even in the slightest. Maura took the gun out of her hands carefully and inspected it.

"Jane," she affirmed, slowly turning her head towards Jane before continuing with a small nod. "It's a 9mm".

"Just like our murder weapon," Jane said, stern look covering her face. "Do you have a concealed weapons permit?"

"Inside left pocket of my jacket," The man mumbled with a smirk plastered onto his face. Although, Maura decided, perhaps a poker-face would be a better way of describing it. "Along with my credentials." Jane opened the man his coat and pulled out the ID slowly.

"Qiang Sung," she mumbled as her eyes scanned over the ID. She then snapped her head towards the man again. "Chinese Consulate." She tilted her head to the side, sarcasm noticeable in her voice. What a coincidence, she thought.

"At your service," the man replied, returning the sarcasm that Jane had used.

"Put your hands down," Jane ordered, lowering her gun too. She stepped a little bit forward to her side so she was standing in front of Maura, in a protective way.

"Thank you" The Chinese man replied, a smile playing on his lips as he lowered his hands. Jane noticed that the man his moustache didn't match his face and certainly not with his smile, although she'd rather have referred to it as a smirk. Quite honestly, she'd rather punch the smirk off his face.

"Two days ago, you were driving in a cab with Bai Lee." Jane explained. "He's been murdered."

"I am saddened to hear that," The man replied, his face nor his voice showing any emotion. It gave Maura shivers to see how the man didn't even flinch or have the slightest reaction to someone's death. She sometimes forgot how insensitive people could be in this world.

You don't look very saddened." Maura retorted, accusing look on her face. Jane had to control her laughter as it reminded her of the time when they had run into Brian O'Reilly. He had wanted her to come onto his show , but she refused; and when he started prodding, Maura had called him out being a mean person; only to apologize minutes later.

"You were in the car for half an hour," Jane continued, focusing on the man again. The man was still smiling at them, his eyes going back and forth between Maura and Jane, causing Jane to shift her weight towards Maura's side. "What's the nature of your relationship?"

"I have diplomatic immunity, you have no stand—" The man tried to say but Jane interrupted him fiercely, stepping forward.

"Who killed him?" Her voice was loud and full of anger, as she remembered the wife and her baby again. "Was it you?!" She almost spit the words out.

"Jane." Maura tried with a soft voice. If Maura hadn't known Jane for such a long time, she would've been scared by the demanding way that Jane was talking to this man. Jane let herself be driven by her emotions, although she would always deny that. If Jane was angry, she would show it.

She was so driven by her feelings to find Hoyt and put him in jail and then afterwards to find his apprentices. Jane her strength was so easily traced back to her emotions and the people she cares about. It was one of the things Maura liked about Jane. The way she wouldn't tolerate injustice and the way she would always find the strength to fight for justice.

"—In questioning, or detaining me." The man continued, ending his sentence lamely.

"Answer my question!" Jane yelled. She moved closer to the man, so close that she could almost feel his breath on her. "Did you kill him?" She asked again, her voice full of anger. The man simply stepped backwards, smile still plastered on his face.

"I'd like my pistol," he commented lightly as he extended his hand to Jane. "Please."

Jane hated the way how the man was being friendly to her because she knew he was doing it to piss her off. She hated how he was actually getting under her skin. She grunted in annoyance. There was no way that she was going to let this man have his way because he's a Chinese consultant. She put his gun in her pocket and stepped aside so she wasn't in front of Maura anymore.

"You can collect it at the BPD." She scoffed and she turned around, putting her hand on Maura's back to indicate they were leaving.

"And so I shall." The bald man said. Jane turned around one more time whilst Maura started walking. She watched the man enter the café; to order his espresso, she assumed. She followed him with her eyes until he was fully gone. Jane then returned her attention back to Maura who had now stopped walking and was watching Jane with a confused face.

"Jane?" She asked, her honeyblonde hair being blown into her face because of the wind. Jane stepped closer to Maura with a heavy step and groaned. "I don't like that guy!" She mumbled and motioned at Maura to move.

"He's a very cold man," Maura stated when they started walking forward. The wind had started to pick up, causing her to shiver. She pulled her coat together in the hope to get some heat. "There's something about him that I don't like, Jane. You should be careful."

"Yeah," Jane absently replied – her mind obviously somewhere else. "I don't like him at all."


End file.
